At The Beginning
by Nika Tachikawa
Summary: SongFic Oneshoot de Digimon Frontier TakuyaxIzumi Zoe ! Song: At the beginning Anastasia


Sempre gostei muito do casal TakuyaxIzumi e essa música é simplesmente deles -  
Eu tinha que fazer essa fic huahuahuahua  
Primeira songfic minha, não me matem se estiver ruim =p  
Izumi e Takuya estão expressando seus sentimentos  
(respectivamente/cada parágrafo é um que está 'narrando')  
uma semana após terem voltado do estranho Digimundo.  
Deixem reviews e...  
Enjoy ;D

**At The Beginning**

_**We were strangers starting out on our journey**_

_**Never dreaming what we'd have to go through**_

_**Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing**_

_**At the beginning with you**_

_Nós éramos estranhos começando uma jornada_

_Nunca sonhando o que teríamos pela frente_

_Agora estamos aqui e eu estou repentinamente parada_

_No começo com você_

Takuya. Ah, Takuya. De uma coisa nunca iria me esquecer. Aquele dia, nosso primeiro dia. O que era aquele mundo, o que tinha nos levado lá, muitas coisas estranhas acontecendo, mas uma coisa eu percebi logo no começo. Você é uma pessoa forte. Daquelas corajosas, que lutam por seus sonhos e nunca desistem sabe? Eu admiro isso em você. Você tem o dom de encantar as pessoas. E comigo não foi diferente. Me encantou.

_**No one told me I was going to find you**_

_**Unexpected what you did to my heart**_

_**When I lost hope you were there to remind me**_

_**This is the start**_

_Ninguém me disse que eu iria te encontrar_

_Inesperado, o que você fez com meu coração_

_Quando eu perdi a esperança você esteve lá para me lembrar_

_Isto é o começo_

Izumi. Há algo que não posso negar. Algo que não sai da minha cabeça, alguém que não sai da minha cabeça. Você. Por que você se enfiou aí? Por que meu coração nunca para de bater só de eu pensar em você aqui ao meu lado? Ninguém mandou você sempre ter esse seu jeito, ao mesmo tempo que forte, lindo. Sempre que eu procurava você estava ali, me dando apoio, torcendo com seus olhos brilhantes até o fim. Agora eu procuro e você não está mais.

_**And Life is a road and I want to keep going**_

_**Love is a river I want to keep flowing**_

_**Life is a road now and forever**_

_**A Wonderful journey**_

_E a vida é uma estrada e eu quero continuar seguindo_

_O amor é um rio e eu quero continuar fluindo_

_A vida é uma estrada, agora e sempre_

_Maravilhosa jornada_

Desde a última semana meu coração não para de doer. Eu quero seguir em frente mas há algo que me para. Há um sentimento que me impede de seguir completa. Minha coragem está aqui mas ainda sim há algo que me falta. Takuya, onde você está?

_**I'll be there when the world stops turning**_

_**I'll be there when the storm is through**_

_**In the end I wanna be standing**_

_**At the beginning with you**_

_Eu estarei lá quando o mundo parar de girar_

_Eu estarei lá quando a tempestade passar_

_No final eu quero estar _

_no começo com você_

Você também sempre soube que eu torcia por você. Como podia eu te protegia, procurava te acalmar, te deixar segura. Você pode não ter percebido mas havia algo muito forte que eu sempre senti por você. Mas o que fazer agora que eu não sei onde você está, não sei nem se você ainda lembra de mim. Eu queria aquele tempo de volta.

_**We were strangers on a crazy adventure**_

_**Never dreaming how our dreams would come true**_

_**Now here we stand unafraid of the future**_

_**At the beginning with you**_

_Nós éramos estranhos em uma louca aventura_

_Nunca sonhando como nossos sonhos se tornariam reais_

_Agora estamos aqui sem medo do futuro_

_No começo com você_

Não tenho medo de seguir, o que vier eu posso encarar. Já encarei isso antes, posso fazer o que eu quiser agora. Mas o que eu mais queria era voltar um tempo atrás e reviver todos os momentos com você, meu querido Takuya.  
Vivemos muitas aventuras, foi tudo especial, agora eu posso acreditar, posso confiar em mim mesmo, eu ganhei forças, aprendi com você. Queria poder te encontrar, te contar tudo o que eu sinto por você, o que eu sempre senti. Izumi, onde você está?

_**I knew there was somebody somewhere**_

_**Like me alone in the dark**_

_**I know that my dream will live on**_

_**I've been waiting so long**_

_**Nothing's gonna tear us apart**_

_Eu sabia que havia alguém em algum lugar_

_Como eu sozinho no escuro_

_Agora sei que meus sonhos viverão_

_Eu tenho esperado tanto tempo_

_Nada irá nos separar_

Você me ajudou a levantar, a sair da escuridão, foi você quem me deu a mão, ninguém mais podia me ensinar a direção para a luz. É por isso que eu te amo tanto, Takuya.

_**In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you**_

_No final eu quero estar no começo com você_

Sinto sua falta. Eu nunca amei ninguém como eu te amei, Izumi. Neste final quero voltar ao começo com você.


End file.
